parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2: The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Emily's Transformation - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is UbiSoftFan94's Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Emily's Transformation version. Cast *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Molly as Uglette *Edward as Globox *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Harold as Murfy *Thomas as Rayman *Henry as Clark *Toad as Sam the Snake *Percy as Baby Globox *Toby as Tarayzan *Stanley as The Musician *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Ly the Fairy (Rayman 2: Revolution 'Japanese Version') as Lampwick the Donkey *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Whiff as Joe *Duncan as Houdini (Rayman 1) Transcript *Emily: Ha! To hear that engine speak, (takes a sip of her beer) you would think something's gonna happen to us. (sprouts out fairy's ears all of a sudden. Molly gasps and taps her husband, Edward, who turns around. Unaware of this, Tillie gapes from upon seeing that the beer has an effect in it, and pushes her coke aside) Conscience?! Nah, phooey! (strikes a ball and grows a tail. Harold's mouth falls to the ground. A shocked Tillie dusts the dust out of her corn-cob pipe and puts it back in) Where does he get that stuff? *Thomas: How do you ever expect to be a real girl?! (Emily leans over the pool table to strike another ball, and when her blonde hair turns purple, she turns to everyone and shows that she now has that head of a Japanese Ly the Fairy from Rayman 2: Revolution) *Emily: Who does he think I am? (grabs a pipe) A fairy?! *Henry: Oh! *Tillie: You sure are! (laughs, but when her whistle suddenly brays, she covers its mouth in shock. Toad's mouth falls to the ground with a loud CLANG!) *Emily: Hey, you laugh like a half fox and half dog. (laughs, but when her whistle begins to bray, she covers its mouth to stop) Did that come out of me?! *Percy: (scared) Yeesss! (Emily feels has face and gasps) *Emily: Oh! (feels her tail and grabs its end) Huh?! (feels her purple hair until she tugs at her ears) What the--? What's going on?! (runs up, and takes a look in the mirror, but sees that she is turning into a Japanese Ly the Fairy, and screams in terror. Toby and Stanley scream) AAAAAGHHH! (runs around in panic) I've been double-crossed. Help! Help! Somebody help! I've been framed. Help! (stops and gets on her knees and begs to Tillie for help) Please, you've got to help me. Oh, be a pal. Call that engine. Call anybody! (grabs Tillie's braces and shakes her up and down, and lets go off Tillie, as her hands become fairy hands with purple nails, but upon seeing this, Tillie gasps and backs away, scared. Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand gulp) Mama?! Mama!!!!!! (in the shadow, the clothing on Emily, turns white, and after purple swirls and stripes appear on her, Emily is now complete Ly the Fairy, who starts to wreck the whole place while braying uncontrolably. Duck, Oliver, and Stepney yell in horror and hide behind a couch) *Whiff: Oh, it's coming! (hides in a jar, while Tillie runs away, but hides under another chair, then watches in fear, as Ly the Fairy in which Emily has turned into, wrecks the whole place apart. But when Emily, now Ly the Fairy, leaves braying wildly, a fearful Tillie sprouts out cocker spaniel dog ears and grabs them) *Duncan: Oh no! *Tillie: Oh! What's happening? Category:UbiSoftFan94